50 phrases: Gabranth x Drace
by Yami-Pimea
Summary: Une série de 50 phrases aussi diverses que variées sur le couple Gabranth x Drace dans FFXII.


**Auteur :** Yamiko

**Fandom **: Final Fantasy XII

**Genre :** Romance, drame

**Rating :** R/M pour cause de sea, sex n' blood! XD

**Pairing :** Gabranth x

**Disclaimer :**Drace appartient à Gabranth et tous deux appartiennent à l'Univers de FFXII qui appartient à des gens très biens de chez Square Enix, qui appartient d'ailleurs à d'autres gens !

**Résumé** : Série de phrases aussi diverses que variées sur le couple Gabranth x Drace dans FFXII.

**Note :** Fait pour une communauté sur LJ!

**--**

# 01 - Réconfort  
Il avait vécu l'horreur de la guerre, il s'était battu de tout son être pour obtenir son poste de haut juge, il avait haï et torturé son propre frère pour l'empire d'Archadia et quand toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée commençait à le ronger, elle savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'apaiser, en le prenant dans ses bras.

#02 - Baiser  
Un Haut Juge avait beaucoup de secrets et le plus important qu'ils partageaient avait été scellé par un baiser.

#03 - Douceur  
Il avait beau être un combattant émérite et ses mains avaient beau être calleuses à cause de son épée, il touchait Drace avec une extrême douceur, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possède.

#04 - Souffrance  
Pire que la guerre de Landis, la mort de sa mère, l'impression d'avoir été trahi par son frère jumeau, les blessures qu'il avait reçues aux combats, la plus grande douleur qu'il ait jamais connue était celle qu'il éprouva lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là par sa faute.

#05 - Pomme de terre  
Elle s'était trouvée aussi séduisante qu'une patate lorsqu'elle s'était regardée dans le miroir, pourtant lorsque Gabranth la vit avec sa robe de bal, il eut une toute autre image que celle d'un tubercule.

#06 - Pluie  
Il n'y avait rien de plus réconfortant pour Drace que de se blottir dans les bras de Gabranth, alors que l'orage tonnait au dehors.

#07 - Chocolat  
Gabranth n'avait jamais autant rougi que le jour de la Saint Valentin, où elle s'était présentée à lui, un chocolat à la main.

#08 - Bonheur  
Elle avait connu un bonheur intense lorsqu'elle était devenue Haut Juge, mais pas aussi intense que celui qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'il faisait courir ses doigts sur son corps dénudé.

#09 - Téléphone  
Elle attendait son retour de Rabanastre depuis si longtemps qu'un simple appel radio l'avait rendue folle de joie… Même si jamais elle n'osa lui dire.

#10 – Oreilles  
Quand ils apprirent qu'ils allaient devenir Hauts Juges en même temps, ils furent d'abord abasourdis avant d'exposer de joie.

#11 - Nom  
Personne ne connaissait son véritable nom « Noa fon Ronsenburg ». Personne sauf elle et quand elle le murmurait au creux de son oreille, il se sentait être "lui même", d'une certaine façon.

#12 - Sensuel  
Pour Drace, il n'y avait rien de plus sensuel que le moment ou Gabranth enlevait une par une les pièces de son armure, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

#13 - Mort  
Quand Drace avait été accusée de trahison et qu'il dut l'achever, une partie de lui-même mourut en même temps qu'elle.

#14 - Sexe  
A cause de leur métier, ils ne pouvaient s'aimer que rarement… Mais chacune de leurs rencontres n'en était que plus intenses.

#15 - Toucher  
Gabranth savait parfaitement où la toucher pour la rendre folle de lui et pourtant, il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire languir.

#16 - Faiblesse  
Gabranth avait un mental d'acier et une force hors du commun et pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'offrait à lui, il se sentait extrêmement vulnérable aux charmes de Drace… au plus grand plaisir de celle-ci.

#17 - Larmes  
Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte et pourtant, des larmes avaient jailli de ses yeux quand il avait réalisé qu'elle ne serait plus jamais à ses côtés.

#18 - Vitesse  
Le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble s'était écoulé incroyablement vite et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés, il semblait s'être extrêmement ralenti.

#19 - Vent  
Si le vent la faisait frissonner, elle savait que les bras de Gabranth pourraient toujours la réchauffer, lorsqu'elle se blottirait contre lui au plus profond de la nuit.

#20 - Liberté  
Il a perdu sa liberté quand l'Empire à conquis Landis, mais cela ne lui importait peu… Car cela lui avait permis de la rencontrer, elle.

#21 - Vie  
Dans le Sillage, alors qu'il tenait la main de son frère, Gabranth sentit qu'il allait bientôt partir. Mais au lieu de sentir les ténèbres s'emparer de lui, il ressentit une douce chaleur, et sut qu'il allait la retrouver, pour mener une nouvelle vie.

#22 - Jalousie  
Gabranth n'avait jamais osé le lui dire, sans doute par fierté, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il voyait un autre que lui tourner autour de Drace.

#23 - Mains  
Souvent, lorsqu'il l'embrassait, Gabranth passait sa main dans les cheveux de Drace, pour les sentir couler entre ses doigts.

#24 - Goût  
A chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, il savourait avec délectation le gout fruité de ses lèvres.

#25 - Adoration  
S'ils pouvaient difficilement vivre l'un sans l'autre en privé, Gabranth et Drace s'ignoraient souvent en public, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

#26 - A jamais  
Ils pensaient que leur secret serait préservé et qu'ils s'aimeraient à jamais, pourtant, même si personne ne se douta de la véritable nature de leurs relation, celle-ci fut rompue de façon brutale.

#27 - Sang  
L'odeur du sang qu'il avait versé malgré lui le rendait malade ; l'odeur acre de son sang, de celle qu'il avait aimé, de Drace.

#28 - Maladie  
Pire qu'une maladie, son amour pour elle l'avait infecté au plus profond de son être… Et jamais il n'avait autant aimé en souffrir.

#29 - Mélodie  
La mélodie que Drace fredonna lui rappela un ancien chant que sa mère entonnait lorsqu'il était enfant à Landis.

#30 - Etoile  
Lorsqu'ils étaient simples soldats, un soir où ils étaient au guet, ils virent une étoile filante. « Fais un vœu », avait plaisanté Gabranth, ignorant que Drace en avait fait un, et qu'il le concernait de près.

#31 - Maison  
Il habitait dans le palais Imperial mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment chez lui... Sauf quand elle venait lui rendre visite, qu'ils étaient allongés tous les deux sur son lit, leur doigts s'entremêlant doucement.

#32 - Confusion  
Gabranth dut attendre la nuit avant de se faire pardonner du coup d'épée qu'il avait donné à Drace, alors qu'il était victime de la confusion.

#33 - Peur  
Drace était une femme forte et n'avait peur de rien… Sauf la fois ou elle sauta dans les bras de Gabranth en hurlant parce qu'elle avait vu un mille-pattes.

#34 - Orage  
Drace avait toujours eu peur de l'orage, mais lorsqu'il l'enlaçait, elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité.

#35 - Liens  
Les liens qu'ils mirent des années à tisser furent détruits en une soirée… et ils seraient irréparables.

#36 - Magasin  
Gabranth se dit que jamais il n'aurait du accepter l'invitation de Drace à faire les boutiques… Car même s'il était en sa présence, il se sentait parfaitement ridicule en plein milieu du rayon des sous vêtements féminins.

#37 - Technologie  
Il avait beau tenter d'être compréhensif, il trouvait que les gadgets qu'inventaient le Dr. Cid quand il s'embêtait étaient parfaitement ridicules, même s'ils avaient le don d'amuser Drace.

#38 - Cadeau  
Le plus beau cadeau que lui avait fait Drace était de lui avoir fait découvrir à quel point elle l'aimait.

#39 - Sourire  
Il n'adressait pas son sourire à quelqu'un d'autre que Drace.

#40 - Innocence  
Quand elle l'observait avec son regard plein d'innocence, il pouvait être sûr qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose.

#41 - Accomplissement  
Sous son armure, Drace n'avait pas l'air très féminine mais peu lui importait car avec Gabranth, elle savait qu'elle était femme.

#42 - Nuages  
Quand ils étaient encore à l'armée, Gabranth et Drace regardaient souvent le ciel et trouvaient des formes correspondant aux nuages, pour plaisanter.

#43 - Ciel  
Il avait observé le ciel, le soir ou elle l'avait quitté… Et il s'était demandé si elle l'observait également de là haut, alors que des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

#44 - Paradis  
Elle ne pensait pas mériter un tel bonheur et pourtant, elle était au paradis lorsque dans l'obscurité la plus complète de leurs quartiers, il l'enlaçait doucement.

#45 - Enfer  
Gabranth cru qu'il était arrivé en Enfer lors de son installation dans la capitale. Pourtant, quelques années plus tard, il trouva un ange y habitant.

#46 - Soleil  
L'amour de Drace réchauffait en toute occasion le cœur de Gabranth. Même l'astre le plus puissant du ciel n'aurait pu y parvenir.

#47 - Lune  
« A côté d'elle la lune perd de son éclat », pensait Gabranth.

#48 - Vagues  
Ils avaient beau êtres souvent éreintés par leur travail, cela ne les empêchait pas de ressentir des vagues de plaisir lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en cachette dans leurs quartiers.

#49 - Cheveux  
Il avait beau haïr son apparence à ce moment là, Drace aimait beaucoup passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux mi-longs.

#50 – Supernova

Lorsqu'il vit les atouts que Drace cachait sous son armure, Gabranth cru qu'il allait exploser.


End file.
